There are various forms of screwcapping machines on the market today which contain chucks designed to screw closures onto a series of containers which are sequentially advanced through the machines. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,242,632 and 3,491,516 show two such screwcapping machines wherein the chuck is attached to the screwcapping head so as to grip and orient a screw closure relative to a prethreaded container. FIGS. 8 and 5, respectively, of the two above-identified patents show the use of a finger gripping chuck to correctly orient and hold a screw closure. With the advent of new screwcapping machines for more rapidly screwing prethreaded closures onto prethreaded containers, there has arisen a need to design a compatible finger assembly which can rapidly apply the screw closure to a given torque value. Now a finger assembly has been invented which will rapidly grip and screw a prethreaded closure onto a prethreaded container.